


Come fly with me

by SHUNDIANDROMEDA



Series: Hurt-Comfort Advent Calendar 2019 [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bombs, Explosions, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUNDIANDROMEDA/pseuds/SHUNDIANDROMEDA
Summary: [Partecipante alla "HURT/COMFORT ADVENT CALENDAR 2019"][Parola chiave: Frattura]"Cosa ci fai qui, Jack?!""Secondo te? Sono qui per salvarti la pelle!""La bomba sta per saltare!""E pensi che io ti lasci qui a diventare marmellata?! Riley e gli altri sono già scappati, ora zitto e lasciami lavorare."
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Hurt-Comfort Advent Calendar 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572247
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Come fly with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eurus91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus91/gifts).



"Cosa ci fai qui, Jack?!"

"Secondo te? Sono qui per salvarti la pelle!"

"La bomba sta per saltare!"

"E pensi che io ti lasci qui a diventare marmellata?! Riley e gli altri sono già scappati, ora zitto e lasciami lavorare."

Armato con una sbarra di metallo, Jack si avvicinò a Mac, la cui gamba era bloccata da una grossa lastra di cemento che gli era caduta sopra perpendicolarmente, spezzandogliela e bloccandolo, giusto accanto a una grossa bomba che il ragazzo non era riuscito a disinnescare, prigioniero com'era.

Con attenzione, Jack infilò la sbarra sotto il blocco e, facendo leva con tutte le sue forze, iniziò il processo di sollevamento: "Ugh... Mac… Quando si alza a sufficienza, tira via la gamba."

Con il cuore che gli batteva nelle orecchie e l'adrenalina che cominciava a scemare, Mac aveva soltanto la forza di annuire prima di spostare lo sguardo sulla sbarra di metallo che si muoveva con un cigolio sinistro.

Con una lentezza quasi esasperante, tempo che Mac aveva percepito come dilatato a causa dei suoi sensi che a poco a poco si ottenebravano, finalmente Jack riuscì a sollevare il cemento quel tanto che bastava a Mac per strisciare via e liberarsi.

Con un gemito di dolore, il giovane agente si tirò indietro, cadendo con la schiena sul pavimento; Jack mollò la presa sulla sbarra, che cadde a terra con un tonfo sordo, e si gettò su Mac, toccandogli la gamba e tastandogli il petto alla ricerca di costole rotte.

Senza fiato, Mac si morse un labbro e indicò il timer della bomba che si avvicinava inesorabile allo zero: "N-Non c'è tempo... Ti sarei solo d'intralcio... Vattene, adesso." mormorò lui senza energie, chiudendo gli occhi.

Jack si trattenne dal mollargli un ceffone per optare per la velocità. 

Senza dire niente, afferrò quello che restava della tenda della finestra e ci avvolse il partner prima di prenderlo tra le braccia.

Il timer aveva toccato la cifra singola.

"Tieniti forte." mormorò soltanto Jack al suo orecchio: "E chiudi gli occhi."

Mac, incapace di protestare, obbedì: a occhi chiusi, sentì l'aria muoversi attorno a loro, stavano correndo.

Poi uno schianto, rumore di vetri infranti.

E infine l'esplosione, il calore, mentre loro erano in aria.

Strettosi istintivamente a Jack, Mac sollevò di poco una palpebra ed effettivamente stavano precipitando, le fiamme lambivano i piedi del suo partner, che comunque lo teneva con il viso premuto contro il proprio petto, protettivo.

Con l'ansia che saliva, richiuse gli occhi e, per l'ennesima volta, decise di fidarsi di Jack.  
Impattarono sull'asfalto, male.

Rotolarono per qualche metro, sfregando duramente la pelle scoperta e sbattendo arti vari al suolo.

Ma quando infine Mac azzardò a riaprire gli occhi, quello che vide fu il viso graffiato ma dall'espressione trionfante di Jack, che gli sorrideva malgrado il dolore che doveva aver provato facendogli da scudo.

"Ehi, amico, grazie di essere tornato tra noi. No, non ti alzare, va tutto bene." aggiunse con urgenza, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, "Oltre alla gamba spezzata, potresti avere anche qualche costola rotta, voglio che tu stia sdraiato e che respiri, stanno arrivando i soccorsi, Matty non ha smesso un attimo di urlarmi nell'orecchio tramite l'auricolare." disse lui, indicando l'oggetto nero infilato nell'orecchio.

"T-Tu..."

"Shh, io sono di gomma. Tu no."

"N-Non è possibile che un c-corpo..."

"Shhh," ripetè l'agente, accarezzandogli i capelli sporchi di sangue rappreso – Jack ebbe un tremito, era il sangue del suo migliore amico – prima di sfiorargli la fronte con due dita: "Zitto e respira, va tutto bene. Ci sono io qui, Mac, e nessuna bomba o terrorista potrebbe spostarmi."

Opponendo una debole resistenza, Mac afferrò un lembo intatto della maglietta di Jack e ci si aggrappò testardamente; non disse nulla, restò così, nonostante il dolore.

Passandogli un braccio dietro le spalle, Jack gli facilitò le cose sorreggendolo: "Shh, sono qui, davvero. Non avrei mai potuto lasciarti lì, mi capisci? So che sul campo devo obbedire a te, ma sono il tuo babysitter, e devo impedire che tu ti faccia del male, o che ci rimetta le penne. Accetterò qualsiasi punizione, ma non mi pento della mia scelta."

Mac, tra le sue braccia, scosse la testa: "N-non potevo disinnescarla… Saresti morto anche tu…"

Jack appoggiò il mento tra i ciuffi stopposi di Mac e posò un bacio leggero sul cuoio capelluto dell'agente più giovane: "Senza di te non me ne sarei andato, è inutile. E comunque, non c'è un'altra persona al fianco di cui non ho paura di morire, l'unico sei tu, Mac." mormorò Jack prima di fare una smorfia sofferente, non aveva dubbi: probabilmente anche una delle sue costole era rotta.

Senza tuttavia abbandonare la presa sul corpo del suo partner, Jack se lo sistemò meglio tra le braccia e gli rivolse un sorriso: "Ora basta parlare, conserva le energie per la ramanzina che ci farà Lancey quando ci vedrà conciati così." disse con una nota allegra nella voce che voleva nascondere il dolore fisico che stava provando, "Mentre io devo chiedere a Matty le ferie rimaste per scappare da Ruth Fawcett-Lancelot per come sono riuscito a farti conciare, quella donna è più protettiva di una leonessa quando si tratta di te."

In quel momento, Mac tremò per un improvviso gelo che gli attanagliava la carne e a Jack sfuggì una mezza imprecazione prima di avvolgerlo meglio nella tenda – o in quello che ne restava – e sfregargli le braccia per scaldarlo.

"Resisti, piccolo…" gli sussurrò mentre alle sue orecchie giungeva il suono penetrante della sirena dell'ambulanza: "Io sono qui con te.".


End file.
